


Sewing Threads

by sryr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Pre-TOX2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: The schism has been torn away now for several months and Alvin helps Jude adjust to Elympios life, or at least its fashion.
Relationships: Alvin & Jude Mathis, one-sided Alvin/Jude Mathis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Sewing Threads

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Very old prompt i got a while back, which i'm only posting now. sorry to those still waiting for my other aruju fics to update i haven't forgotten about them, but i hope this little thing will be nice to read for now c:

“And you said you’d be wearing a lab coat over all this?” Alvin repeated as Jude resurfaced from the fitting room for the third time, now wearing a different combination of the articles he’d brought in. The doctor in question frowned at his appearance, shifting slightly and deciding for sure this time that he did not like this pair of pants.

“Well, yeah probably, but I still didn’t expect Elympion fashion to be so…” Jude trailed off, fiddling with the belt of the jacket he had on seeing now where Alvin got the style from, but definitely not liking how it looked on him. 

“So?” Alvin prompted him to finish. For as much as he held distaste with much of Elympios, he’d actually missed going to the clothing stores here finding a lot of Rieze Maxian clothing to feel old fashioned. There were only a few clothing lines and tailors he liked inevitably because they were actually fellow stranded Elympions.

“Tight, and I don’t know… impractical, maybe?” He sighed and dropped his arms, finding this outfit to also be a bust. It felt like they’d been at this store for over an hour, when really it’d only been about twenty-five minutes.  
  
“Well, we just haven’t found a good fit for you yet,” Alvin countered about to argue, but decided to change the subject, and actually attempt helping like Jude had asked. “Why not try that last pair of pants and the other jacket you liked earlier? The orange should go fine with the red.”

Despite making a tired face at the thought of one more outfit, Jude followed his suggestion and came back out a few minutes later doing another circle by the mirror.

It doesn’t… look that bad compared to the others, and at the very least, he still was a fan of the jacket. Since he’d be wearing a coat over it, the material being thin was a plus, and the black and orange did come off as stylish without any weird attachments sewn on. Beyond looks, the pants did feel a bit more comfortable.

Alvin whistled as he finished looking it over for himself, and whatever thoughts he’d had about the outfit before now felt exhausting.

“Red definitely suits you—couldn’t tell before with that huge, blue coat you used to wear. You look good,” the former mercenary praised as Jude was forced to process that his compliments were genuine. Even now, there were times he kept assuming things Alvin said were just to poke fun at him. Maybe a tiny part of him would always momentarily wonder if he should doubt his words, but inevitably he always ended up believing them.

“Thanks,” Jude responded moments after, trying to ignore how embarrassing it actually felt. “Let me just get changed and we can get out of here. Sorry for taking up your morning with this.” 

The doctor moved before Alvin could say anything otherwise, but that might have been for the best. While he still didn’t like that apologetic nature of Jude’s, clarifying just how happy he was Jude asked him for help might be overbearing in a bad way. At least, as much as he’d been trying to, after everything that’d happened, it only felt right to distance himself from everyone even if many of them had forgiven him already. Sometimes though he needed reminders like this even when Alvin was sure he didn’t deserve it. Something small like this couldn’t possibly make a dent in all the wrong he had left to repair.

He’d gotten lost in thought about it until Jude’s worried expression forced him back into reality. It seems he’d already forked over the clothes he’d didn’t want and was waiting who knows how long.

“Everything… okay?” Jude asked, and Alvin can’t help hating the way his expression already tells him the doctor likely knows exactly what he was thinking about. Bit by bit, he’d make it up to them all—hopefully, without making anyone else worry on top of it. 

“Sorry, zoned out a bit waiting there. C’mon let’s get that paid for then I’ll show you around a bit better.”


End file.
